


I Hope It Always Will Stay This Way

by troubletonesglee



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubletonesglee/pseuds/troubletonesglee
Summary: Blaine is living with both Sebastian and Sam.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 7





	I Hope It Always Will Stay This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @/complicated-clifford for asking for “seblaine living in NY with sam? like alternate S5?”
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> The title is from “Thank You For Being A Friend” by Andrew Gold.

“Look, I’m telling you, C3P0 and R2D2 had -“

Blaine stepped into the main living space of the apartment, rubbing his eyes as the morning light hit them. Glancing round the room, he blinked, then blinked again at the sight in front of him. Sam and Sebastian were actually getting on. 

He leaned against the door frame, watching them with a small smile on his face. At first, living his both his best friend and his boyfriend had been difficult, seeing as the two of them argued constantly about who got “more Blaine time”. At one point he’d genuinely considered making a schedule for them, but then Sebastian’s school work got even more crazy than it had been before. Everything had fallen into place then - Sam got Blaine during the day, and Sebastian got him during the evenings. 

Making himself a drink, Blaine moved over to them, smiling even more as Sebastian slipped an arm round him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. The moment didn’t last long though, Sam clearing his throat awkwardly. 

“Dude, me and Seb-bro were talking about this like, super important thing so if you two could be cute later that would be great. Not that I mind you being cute, it’s just that-"

“Sam, chill. We can be cute later, it’s fine.” Blaine laughed. 

“Excuse you, we’re always cute.” Sebastian said, reaching up to kiss Blaine again and earning himself a swat around the head. 

“Anyway, I thought it was Blaine and Sam time.”

“It’s Sam and Blaine time, we’ve talked about this man. But right now it’s Sam and Seb-bro time, so.”

“I can’t believe you’d do this to me.” Blaine gasped, placing a hand over his heart. 

“What can I say, killer? I’m just the cool boyfriend.”

“I thought you were the bot boyfriend?” Sam asked. 

“I’m that too.”

Saying that Sebastian showing up in the city was a surprise would be an understatement. He’d literally just turned up at their door one day, declaring that he was here now and could he have a place to stay? But he “totally got it if not, I know we’re not exactly friends”. 

As right as he was, Blaine couldn’t help but say yes. Sure, they’d only briefly talked things over and had had a total of four conversations since the accident (Blaine didn’t know when he started calling it the accident instead of the incident, but apparently that was something that he did now). 

Sam, naturally, had been fairly upset about this suddenly arrangement. He’d been angry at first, shouts of “why would you even think about letting him live with us, Blaine?! He almost blinded you!” ringing through the apartment regularly, but never when Sebastian was at home. Sam had always been tasteful like that. 

But that anger had quickly turned into sadness, Sam spending days on end locked up in his bedroom, completely ignoring Blaine (and Sebastian, obviously). Then, that also faded away. Sam quietly told Blaine that he “understands why you’ve done this. If you think he’s a good guy, I’ll trust you, and I’ll treat him like I treat you.”

So seeing the two of them so close now, so friendly had almost made Blaine cry. He loved that they were getting on so well. But it was still so crazy to Blaine. 

It meant so much to him that Sam would make a new coffee for Sebastian was he working, and that Sebastian put up with being called “Seb-bro”, and he had a feeling they knew about it. 

Sam had been so understanding about Blaine and Sebastian getting together, too. Blaine knew that Sam and Kurt had been close, so he was nervous about admitting to him that he’d moved on. But Sam had cheered when they’d gotten together, and was just as overly invested in Blaine’s new relationship as he had been when he’d been with Kurt. 

—-

Later that day, Blaine’s nice, quiet evening was disturbed by Sam and Sebastian coming home. Looking up over his coffee, he was met by a very, very excited blond ball of energy in the shape of his best friend. He was practically buzzing. 

“I’m guessing you had a good day?”

“It was only the best day ever! It rivals even out dude dates, Blaine, you gotta step it up!”

Sam had dragged Sebastian to some trying-to-be-a patisserie that afternoon, insisting that it was “so totally awesome” and that “it’ll be just like you’re in Paris". 

Sebastian had already secretly told his boyfriend that’d he’d been before, and that it kind of sucked, but he’d gone anyway, not minding as long as it made Sam happy. 

“The crepes were so good, I don’t think I even need to go to France anymore!”

Sebastian cringed at Sam’s pronunciation (“what’s a craype?) but nodded, going along with it, not a trace of sarcasm in sight.

“Yes, even better than those made by people who have trained their whole lives to make thing such as crepes.”

Sam suddenly started reeling off random facts about France, most of which Blaine wasn’t entirely sure was true, whilst Sebastian dramatically threw himself down onto the sofa. 

Blaine smiled, eyes bright and happy. He’d really lost himself this last year, but right now, he had no doubt that this was exactly where he was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If there’s anything you like to see me do, you can ask for it over on tumblr, @/troubletonesglee !
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
